


karmadhara

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mother and Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: A mother can only strive to do everything she can for her child and hope for the best. And if the son is as determined as her, the only way is to keep faith in the Gods.
Relationships: sanga/shivu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Margazhi in Mahishmati 2019





	karmadhara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr_woodsprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_woodsprite/gifts).



> prompt- Sanga And Shivudu
> 
> Hope you like it. I have written Shivudu as Shivu as that is the name more familiar to me, Hope you don't mind

'Shiva Shiva!!!'

Sanga kept up her chant even while heaving a pot of water from the small pond. 

Her hips protested, her chest ached and, she still chanted.

What was a little pain when compared to her son?

Her Shivu was more important than herself.

'Shiva Shiva!!!'

She chanted.

The waterfall belonged to her God. It gave bountiful harvest to her village even in the dry winter. It kept her people clean and happy. It also gave her a sweet baby when she had given up hope for a child of her own. But her beautiful son, the gift of Lord Shiva himself, was going a little crazy with the waterfall. Day by day, she saw him sitting and watching the waterfall with a glowing light in his eyes, growing brighter. Only the Lord Shiva could climb it, but her son wished to defy her God, and destroy himself in the process.

How many times in his two decades of life had she watched him fall?  Watched him  being gathered into arms of her people, brought to a mat in the healers home with broken bones and bleeding face . 

Sanga would not have it anymore.

'Shiva Shiva!!!'

"Amma, what do you think you are doing?"

Her son  was worried .

Good!

**************************************************

Shivu did not care for the waterfall itself. But it called to him. Something in him wanted to know where it came from. He wanted to touch the feet of the river that gave birth to this fierce waterfall. 

The want in him never let him sleep. It called to him day and night. He craved the sounds of water. 

The one and only time he left home to  accompany the merchant caravan, he used to sleep near the river that was born from the waterfall .

And the sadhu he met there told him that there was a destiny he could not outrun.

He had run back home the first chance he got.

Amma used to tell stories of when he was a babe.  About how he used to scream like a hornbill if the windows of the house  were closed , and he could not hear the sounds of the water . How his first steps were to walk into the water. And how he had learned to swim even before he got his first teeth.

Sanga stopped telling those stories a long time ago. All the village knew his obsession with the waterfall. But nobody knew that it was not his choice. 

If he could, he would turn away and never look at water again; live like a hermit who never bathed. 

It wasn't as if he looked at the waterfall one day and decided to climb it. Or rather try climbing it. Do it over and over again. Fall over and over again. Break bones again and again.

And though he had never broken his back from any climbs, a throbbing ache pulsed in his back everytime he was near the waterfall . 

Shivu would climb it. Lord Shiva had determined it . And not her mother nor her thousand pots of water could stop him. 

But right now, he needed to stop his mother from hurting herself.

His mother was more important than him.


End file.
